playful kiss
by Alessandratravasso
Summary: bella swan was one of the most shy awkward child of forks high, studying on the class 7, came last at everything. but it didn't stopped her from falling in love with the brooding cold blooded edward cullen of class 1, perfect at everything he does, it is rumoured he had an IQ of 200. its her story...follow her as she falls in love with this cold blooded genius...
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to its respective owners. itazura na kiss and playful kiss...on which the story is based on. and neither the characters of twilight.

 **Prologue**

Sitting on the chair of my room...i stared at the window outside of my room. Smile forming in my eyes as slowly my eyes wandering towards my husband lying loosely on the bed. His beautiful face calm, as his eyes were closed. Yet asleep. I smiled, remembering how we started. Still i didn't believe how we reached here. Never in my wildest dream i imagined that i would end up marrying him out of all...and that he would chose me. Just say that he is perfect in everything he does...known as the perfect genius and in contrast me...well lets just a say i am opposite of everything he is. Clumsy and a fool of course...

Yet i never thought he will choose me. And he chose me out of everyone. Me.

"Momma" a sleepy voice called out to me. Turning around i saw my 5 years old daughter with her sleepy eyes was looking at me, holding onto her teddy she ran with her wobbly legs towards me...smiling i picked her up. Resting her head in my shoulder she said..."daddy isn't awake yet"

"Lets woke him..." i said smiling...as i moved towards bed.

Hey wait...you wanna hear my story...well then lets just start...

Its my story...bella cullen... and when i was known as bella swan.

LET THE STORY BEGIN...

do give it a try...and pls review.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me. everything belongs to its rightful owner. playful kiss on which the story line is based on and the characters of twilight.

 **Ways to confess**

i felt someone's breath near my lips. shocked yet i didn't dared to open my eyes. as i felt that someone came closer to me and press his lips gently to mine, opening my eyes as i heard the russtleing sound coming from behind the bush, the drawing from my hand slipped, afraid that who one could be. i stood up leaving behind my drawing book trying to find the source of the sound, it was then i saw a white horse who jumped from behind the bush. shocked i took a step back as the white horse looked deeply in my eyes. his eyes seemed to bore in my eyes as he moved away after that. i followed him wanting to see where it goes, it moved more and more away as i blindly followed it until it stopped. seeing him stop, i stopped in my tracks waiting to see what will be its next move..my eyes were still fixed on it when suddenly something fall from the high tree on my shoulder. i looked up to see what it was and i saw a leaf was flying away from me towards the place where that white horse stood, but when i looked back at the place there was no white horse instead boy stood wearing white shirt as the leaf fall on his shoulder. he was the most handsome boy i have ever seen with bronze hair flying in the air, his green eyes met with my brown ones, as he smiled at me. he moved closer to me...i smiled back as i felt him coming closer. and soon he bent down to kiss me, closing my eyes i puckered my lips to kiss him back...

and i fall down. my lips colliding with the cool ground of my school backyard, where i was busy dreaming about him again...again. my drawing pad has slipped from my hand, as i wiped my lips, when i heard the bell ring. and i saw pupils running towards their respective class. not wanting to fall in trouble i ran towards my class.

classroom 7. the front board read, as i entered in the classroom. our school fondly divided student on the basis of their thinking capabilities. the intelligent ones were placed on classroom 1 and most dumb where placed on the last classroom. i bella swan can state i wasn't that good on studying. things like maths and physics actually didn't entered my mind, so here i was sorted into section 7.

taking my place near my two best friends alice and angela i sat silently buried in the dream i saw earlier. they were my best since the time i joined the school. we were all together since then. i sat down thinking about the kiss that he gave me on my dreams, clutching my card board tightly to my hand...it was then i heard someone calling my name

"bella swan" i looked up to see my teacher ms. Molina was calling out my name...

"what is my dear bella thinking about early in the morning" her voice was teasing and light. blushing i looked down smiling to myself. as i heard the students laugh.

"it should be hard" ms. molina said as she moved around the classroom.

"for students of 3rd year of high school of forks... hey" she said pointing at a student and pushing her up who was sleeping till now with a hand inside her bag "you know you can stop pretending of taking out something from your bag." all laughed. as she continued her speech "well where i was yes...it must be hard for all of you tp study this difficult things, subjects and tiring too right" she asked as all the students of the class answerd loudly in chorus "yes mam"

"but do you know how exhausting it is being a teacher" she shouted loudly quieting us all in a second.

canteen was always a fun affair with our classmates playing music and singing and dancing. i sat there with angela and alice eating the food i have ordered and looking at the performances happening. soon the performance came to end. as we all three turned around after clapping.

"did you know the result is out" alice said.

"we will be again in the bottom aren't we" angela stated. we all knew this fact yet hoping for it not to be true i looked at alice as alice said

"as always we will be on last...the last...there is no need of getting worked and excited all the time when we already know the truth"

sad yet true...i had to agree on it.

"is the contruction of your home complete" angela asked suddenly,

"its almost complete" i said smiling at her. "its the unpacking i am having the problem."

"why don't you ask jacob to help you unpack" it was alice who said it. there was a tint of teasing in her words.

"what" i asked looking confused

"jacob black" i had to laugh at this.

"you think i am joking i saw him looking at you continuously..." Alice said

"and we all know he have a crush on you". angela said.

"pls" i have to laugh "jacob having crush on me"

"you are not believing but i have seen him" alice said non chalantly stuffing her mouth with chicken. she was a small round figure with black spikes, her brown eyes were always sparkling with excitement, while angela was tall with light brown hair and light brown eyes which had honey tint. and there was me with average height and brown eyes. my auburn hair often had mind of its own flying freely in the air.

"how can you keep eating the same thing again and again" angela commented at alice.

"o come on ang" alice replied back "my father have a chicken soap...of course i will love it...you tell me bella can you hate the things your dad cook on his shop" she asked. i smiled at her nodding in no.

"see i told you" alice said excitingly and we all three laughed at her.

it was then we saw a girl of classroom 1 crossed our way saying us hello, recognising her as lauren as i replayed back a hello. but shock was registered in my mind. did she actually said hello. well let it be as i saw her putting a coin at the soft drink machine. i laughed knowing very well what was going to happen. our soft drink machine often didn't worked until and unless some kicked it. when i saw her giving up after trying to take her drink out i stood up ready to kick the machine. i moved over and with a one swift kick the soft drink came over leaving a shocked lauren standing. i laughed at her face and said "you are welcome" as i moved over to sit with my friends. laughing with them.

she sat near our table as she talked with her friends

"edward cullen again topped in the exams."

"full marks" alice said.

"full marks...is he even human" angela commented

"he isn't human" i smiled sitting on the table as i said "he is a genie...you know i saw a white horse in my dreams i followed it and suddenly edward cullen appered i so wanted to take a bite out of it."

"bite" angela looked shocked.

"yes it was the time i felt like a vampire...i think now i understand the feeling of a vampire"

"eat it you need it" alice said stuffing my mouth with chicken...as we laughed when we heard someone shout. "edward cullen is coming" i turned around...and there he was coming like the light in the darkest forest. his tall and thin figure...with pale skin. his green eyes were focused. as he moved forward.

"he is so handsome" girls swooned.

as he moved more closer. i could feel my heart racing was he coming to meet me

can it be he already knew how i feel. but my heart dropped as he moved away from me towards the soft drink corner.

"hey edward...tell your mom that my mom said hi...do you know your mom knows my mom" lauren was chattering but anybody could say edward was least interested and as it was, it again didn't worked and lauren did something which made my heart stop.

"bella" she shouted my name.

"bella pls come and help us it seems it has again been blocked".

i saw edward looking at me. my heartbeat raced like the horse on the marathon.as i peakly stood up and cautiontly moved towards the machine. my all confidence lied on the drain. i tried giving it one two bumps but nothing happened finally giving up i gave it one loud kick. and the soft drink fall. when i looked up edward was looking shockingly at me. his face looked shock as lauren picked up the soft drink and gave it to him

he took it and moved away. lauren falled him saying non chalance things and i stood there...smiling at the memory as how he looked at me.

"have you thought of confessing" alice asked. we were sitting in our arts classroom. as she asked " we will be soo. graduating its high time you confess".

i looked at her. " i think you are right. i should confess. its just he doesn't know i like him thats why he is so shy around."

"but how will you confess" asked angela.

"just say" alice said wearing a mask and saying in a deep voice "my precious edward...i love you since the time i saw you".

i smiled at the suggestion. "i think you are right...but then again i should confess in such a way that it leaves him a great impact. what do you think angela. its you in all of us who is most intelligent. ".

"i have read somewhere when animals want to confess their love they dance..". i looked at her shocked as i dreamed of dancing for edward cullen, which resulted on him throwing me hard on the ground. i came out of my dream when i saw lauren and her came up again.

"don't you think you should be studying". before i could say anything. alice came forward and yelled.

"don't you know we are 7th classroom student we don't study.".

alice said coming forward. she wasnt a fan of Lauren and her small group. angela pushed her backward. as Lauren after making face at me moved away.

i sat their looking at the ceiling, thinking about the different ways i could possibly confess.

pls do review.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to its rightful owner, playful kiss and itazura na kiss on which the storyline is based on and the twilight characters.

 **The Love Letter**

"who will be becoming model today" i heard lauren ask as i came out of my thoughts.

"model" i asked confused. did i missed soemthing. and what was lauren doing here. where was our teacher

"yes i heard today someone will be volunteering as a model whom we will be drawing and today mam is busy so she has volunteered teaching us." Alice filled in the gaps.

"so we will be making drawing of standing models"

a smile crept in my lips. it sounded funny. but this was the only thing that i could do better. this was the only thing which i made perfectly.

"who is the one" i asked.

"bella" a voice came from behind, turning i saw jacob black standing, his tall figure towering like a shadow. i smiled at him. he was one of my best friends. did what alice and angela said were right. did he actually liked me. i never really paid any attention to the boys around. all of my freshman year my eyes were only for the one guy edward cullen.

"hey bella i brought you chicken" i looked at him shocked as he put forward a bowl

"is it really a chicken" i could feel the liquid content from outside.

"what of chicken is it jacob" angela asked.

alice snatched it away smelling it before giving it back to me "its a chicken soup"

"did you make it" i asked looking at jacob touched by his friendliness gesture.

"yes i made it" he sounded excited like a child. "now i am going to get ready...do you know bella i am going to be model for you...i mean for all of you today" and he ran away.

soon we have gathered around making our portraits and jacob stood in front of us in an uncomfortable position.

 _Jacob pov_

my whole body felt like it was going to fall. it was rather uncomfortable standing in the same position. but i knew i have to do this..as i tried to motivate myself

"you can't give up jacob you can't give up. its bella who is drawing you. if you fall you will make fool out of yourself. if you fall she will think you really are a fool that other people seems to think" and i closed my eyes and concentrated on being as stable as i can.

 _Bella pov_

i kept drawing my mind was busy imagining a certain face. his green eyes glittering in the sunlight as he jogged around, his perfect body was in a sync as he wandered around when i suddenly heard someone gasp

"bella what did you do" coming out of my thoughts i looked up to find the irritating face of lauren was buried inside my copy looking at something.

confused i asked "what did i do"

"see what you drew" and even before i can take jacob who had been brought down now and was resting pluncked at the drawing pad.

"do i really look like this" he suddenly asked moving his head away from the drawing pad looking shocked.

i snatched away the paper to find myself looking at the face of edward cullen.

what did i do. i clenched my eye shut.

"why don't you do something ms. Molina" i heard our principle Mr. Matthews shout at our teacher, who before few moment was busy playing some game.

she looked up shocked as she said "what did i do sir".

"thats the problem you don't do anything" ms molina looked confused.

he pushed forward a paper in front as he yelled "do you see these dots in blue these are the dots of children who increase the prestige of our school, majority of these students belongs to classroom 1, under professor brown. why can't you do something instead of sitting and playing game, have you seen the performance of these particularly 4 students..namely Angela Weber, Alice Brandon, bella swan and jacob black...it is because of them our school ranking is going down. stop them from giving exams" he was shouting like a madman, while ms molina non chalantly kept looking at him. suddenly i saw her looking at someone and snorting, looking up i see edward cullen standing there with his mysterious persona. he moved inside greeting the principal peacefully as he went to his teacher. there was always a mysterious persona around him and despite of everything i just heard i again get lost on him.

"thank god edward attends our class i don't know without him what we would have done.".

"bella pls can you bring over that plate here" i hearf my dad charlie shout to me, i helped him serving the people in the restaurant. soon the customer had empited and we the father and the daughter duo sat silently as we ate together.

"dad" i asked cautionately

"yes" he looked up. his chocolate brown eyes so like mine held love and affection for me always. no matter how much i failed or how must inperfect i was, in his eyes i will always remain perfect. "what happened" he asked.

"how did you asked mom out" i asked. his eyes showed sadness, and i knew he was remembering mom. even i missed her so much.

"well" he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"its for my friend dad" i said trying to avoid looking at his face.

"well i just put her in a car and started driving rashly" he said suddenly.

"then" i asked.

"then i asked her if she will kiss me, if she will go out with me...if she will marry me and follow me till the end of our graves"

"what did she said. did she agreed" i asked curiously.

"car was really fast that it felt it will topple...so she just yelled at me to stop digging my own grave".

"she didn't agreed" i asked

"but that day i atleast won her half heart. never give up on someone you love bella. one day they do come around" he smiled at me as he kept eating his food.

next morning sitting in my uniform i was still confused what to do how to confess my feeling. i kept eating, deep in my thoughts i didn't realised when my father said suddenly

"if you want to confess dear...a sincere letter would be enough".

coming out of my thoughts i looked confusingly at him.

"yes write him a love letter" he smiled.

"okay dad" i said excitingly waving at him "see you later bye".

"she seems to have someone in her mind whom she likes".

i heard my dad say, for a second i stopped realizing my dad had already understood this wasn't for my friend it was for me. i smiled as i ran away.

i waited patiently for him to turn out, sitting in between alice and angela i waited for him. the paper i realized containing our rank was plastered over the notice board in a size. it was a little too depressing. so i ingored it.

"did you tried to contact him" alice asked.

"yes i wrote him a letter, left it on his locker". i said.

"did you left you number" angela asked.

"yes" i said feeling already down. "but i don't think he is gonna call".

"may be he hasn't seen it yet" alice said trying to cheer me up i smiled at her.

"hey see he is coming" angela suddenly said excited we all three looked towards him. the small gang of lauren was still behind him giggling.

"do you think he had seen the letter" alice whispered

"no idea" i said back.we waited as i saw he looked directly in my eyes. my heart seemed to stop for a second before he broke the connection and moved up towards the corridor.

"may be he hasn't seen the letter" angela said

"or may be he didn't recognized bella" alice said.

i looked sadly down when i heard alice shouting my name loudly "bella bella" afraid and embarrassed i turned my head back and clutched my chest, i saw even angela turned. but after few second it seemed even angela got the idea as she soon joined alice in shouting my name.

"are you bella swan" his deep velvety voice entered my ear. it sounded like music. i turned around lightly to see he was looking at me from the above. his hand contained a letter. did he accpeted my letter. did he wrote back the answer. the excitement felt too much.

"are you bella swan" he asked again. and i nodded meakly, blushing. as i heard him come down. my heartbeat kept increasing.

he stood in front of me.

"thank you for replying" i smiled as he gave me the letter.

"can i open it here...now" i asked. he said yes. my heartbeatwas still racing if it was possible.

smiling and blushing furiously i opened it and what i read shocked me to the core.

after that whatever happened i didn't realized.

i didnt realized when lauren came forward and picked the letter from my hand. i didn't realized when she laughed " you wrote a love letter to edward cullen".

i didn't realized when she opened it up and said what i just read "o my god. he actually corrected her mistakes. it reminds me so much of the exam script. and he graded her D-" i heard her laugh as she continued on reading the letter. i was not going cry. i wasn't this weak. i thought as i saw alice and angela was trying to take the letter away from her.

"hey" it was then i came out of the shock when i heard that voice of jacob black "give it to me" he said roughly. he picked up the letter and read it, i felt even more embarrassed.

"its pity it turn out to be like this" i heard edward cullen said as i looked towards him

"but the one thing i hate most is dumb girls" his voice was cold and it entered my heart like a dagger.

and he was going to walk away. just like that. leaving me behind in embarrassment

"just where do you think you are going" suddenly i saw jacob came forward, his tall figure in front of edward cullen. "apologize" he said angrily. and i saw edward cullen smile, the same beautiful crooked smile as he looked at jacob. "you are smiling is it" jacob said sarcastically

"didn't you heard what i said apologize to her" he shouted.

"what do you want me to apologize her for... for correcting her mistake". his demeanour was still cool.

"mistakes" jacob shouted putting the letter forward "did you just saw the mistakes in this letter...didnt you saw the feelings inside" he shouted. but edward didn't faltered instead he still stood smiling.

i didn't understand how could somebody be so cold hearted how could somebody be so oblivious to other people's feeling. it seemed to have angered jacob as he threw a punch towards edward. i closed my eyess fearing but nothing happen instead i heard principal came yelling "jacob black..you idiot come down to my office now".

"it wasn't me sir" jacob said " it was because of him".

"edward" principal said fondly "you go and study son don't mix up with such people".

"there can you see" edward suddenly pointed a finger as everybody's including my eyes fall towards the chart.

"red box is 4% for the brilliant students, 31% is orange, the next is yellow who will pass high school in 4 year, next is blue who is for the students who just come and go and last is purple which contains the students who is just embarrassment for the school. that purple box contains people like you".

his words felt like knife piercing my heart.

"everybody knows this year 50 students will be selected for the special study hall and even though 50 is just a no. but we all know its from 1 to 50 and then there are people like you who sits in front of the sight and laugh, don't you have brains or you are just not bothered. well unfortunately women without brain or woman who are not bothered is repulsive to me" saying this he was gone. how could someone say so harshful words yet remain calm. how could someone pierce your heart yet there was no frown in his face.

"stop it bella" alice said. but today i was not going to stop as i ran around the ground of the school. my feet seems to give up but i kept running, i didn't knew what will it give me but it felt good running it put my mind off things, soon my leg gave up and i fall down.

"hey come on" angela put her hand forward. smiling i looked towards her. as i give her my hand, she picked me up as alice came forward and said "you completed it till last round you didn't gave up" she smiled.

"i won't give up" i said remembering even my father didn't gave up.

Do tell me how it was...and pls don't forget to review


	4. chapter 4

**Disclamier:**

everything belongs to its rightful owner. playful kiss or itazura na kiss on which the story is based on. and the twilight characters.

 **the earthquake**

"how could she actually confess like that" i heard people whisper as i passed down the corridor, embarrassed i ran faster. As i entered the canteen, every face turned in my direction as the whispering started. I kept my head high, not wanting to be embaraassed anymore, as i reached to thr counter the lady smiled at me. "eat more dear...you need it for living a better life". I smiled at her. This idea cheering me a bit. There was who didn't judged her.

"how could she actually come to school doing thing like this" i heard someone whisper from outside the bathroom i sat. Again...urghh i thought. Soon the school was over. I sat at my home trying to unpack. But my mind was wondering to todays incident. I didn't show much, but it felt bad. Being rejected like that.

"hey bella" i looked up to see dad was standing. Charlie swan.

"yes dad" i asked absentmindedly

"do you see this table...you know your grandmother gave us evem before you were born". I looked at the table. It was true. It was given by grandma marie, my mother's mother.

"yes dad i remember" i said, losing again myself to the incident today

"what happened today" he asked.

"yes" i looked at him

"what happened today, did you gave him what you wanted"

He asked me so casually that i felt shocked.."dad i..." i was about to continue but may be he felt my discomfort as he suddenly took out a slate.

"see this" dad smiled "this was made when you were just 2 year old, and this is your mom's hand.". He said pointing at the cemented hand mark. I smiled, seeing it again. For a second it took those things away from my mind. As i smiled at my father.

"you like this home" he asked. "its a two storey...and you can have your room at 1st floor."

Smiling i could just nodded. He always seem to know when my mood was off and helped me distract my mind.

As i was about to complete unpacking i heard door bell ring. I looked from my window to see my three best friends standing. Alice, angela and jacob. They were shouting

"come on bella open up...we are hungry we need to see home"

As i opened the gate they scattered around the room seeing things...room eveything.

"wow bella is it your room" i nodded to alice as she exclamied excitedly.

"its so beautiful...we can have sleepover here" angela said.

"am i allowed too" suddenly jacob popped his head.

"what" we all three were shocked at his comment.

"what" he asked acting innocent "am i not allowed". He winked at me making me blush. As i slapped him on the shoulder.

"come on children come down dinner is ready" dad shouted as we ran down. I went to kitchen to help my dad carry the dishes.

"hey here let me take it" jacob shouted as he snatched away the utensil i was carrying and ran away. I smiled at him there was always something so sweet about him.

We all sat around the table as we all chatted around.

"shallbwe start eating" alice shouted

"ya go ahead" dad smiled at them "and today special is the pasta...i made specially for someone who i know like it so much"

"really charlie you made it for me..." jacob shouted taking away the bowl eating it fastly. "its so tasty...i have never eaten this tasty pasta." He was smiling.

"here everything taste so good" angela smiled "you really are so good Charlie".

"thanks angela" dad smile.

"yes charlie the pastas are so soft and its so chewy" jacob exclamied

"you seems to be very knowledgeable" dad asked jacob who looked so excited that it felt he will jump at something

"yes charlie...i do have a keen for the taste" he smiled.

"well seeing your face it doesn't seem" alice commented as jacob made face. All laughed.

"why do you named it Renee" angela asked.

"its after bella's mom" dad smiled."it is passed to me from my mother in law. Its so old" dad said as he looked dreamily. "but it doesn't seem bella have that talent in her hand" as he looked at me. I had to laugh. Cooking was one of the last thing i could do...like my mom. I had zero talent for the cooking.

"well don't say like that" suddenly jacob shouted pulling me by my shoulder yelling "i and bella would work hard and continue it". I looked shockingly at him and his hands at my shoulder. I looked at my dad even he looked little shocked.

"well i was thinking of donating it later" my dad explained and it seem to even sad jacob more.

"how could you say so charlie...donating it to society when there is me to help you...how could you shut down this 50 year restaurant...i am hurt" saying this he stood up in a melodramatic way as he moved towards the wall of my newly painted house and started banging his head. "how could you do that Charlie" he again said and we could do nothing but laugh at him.

Suddenly i heard a crack sound. Looking up i saw the place where jacob was banging his head had a crack.

"jacob black" i shouted "what are you doing are you trying to break my house" i shouted again as he looked shockingly the crack and then me.

"how is it..." he couldn't contiue when suddenly there was sound of cracking and earth seemed go start shaking.

"charlie its an earthquake" i heard a angela shout.

"it will be okay children...sit down this house is strong" my father tried to say but his words seems futile as soon after the chandelier fall down near us. Panicked we ran all ran outside. As the earth seemed to increase its intensity with which it was shaking. We all were outside when i realised dad was missing.

"where is dad" i asked angela who was looking shockingly at my house.

"where is dad" i shouted again and as i looked towards my home it was demolished. The shock registered my body. My dad was inside. For a second it was blank and then i shouted. " dad".

I tried to ran towards the home. I tried to free away from the hands that were keeping me down i had only one thing in my mind my dad was inside. But someone was holding me back.

I didn't knew how much time passed when the help arrived. I sat there idly looking at the house which was completely demolished. My head on someone's shoulder. Suddenly i heard his sound. My dads sound. I looked up to see the help that had been brought had somehow cleared the gate in front of my house. I could see them helping my dad come up. He stood their holding that same slate which contained the hand and leg marks of my parents and me. Crying i break free from the contact to realise it was jacob who was holding me all this time. But too busy to care about it i ran to my father's arms.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FORKS.

A man sat watching the tv. His face freezed at the screen where they were telecasting the news of the earthquake. A women came and sat down near her.

"what happened carlsile" she asked softly.

"hey isn't it charlie swan" he said as he pointed to the screen where a man was crying hugging a girl.

"yes what happened..." the women said. And they both kept looking at the tv.

Bella POV

I kept hugging my father, never wanting to let go. But he smiled at me as he said softly "i am fine bella its okay...".

"but dad our house its destroyed" i cried pointing towards the remains.

"well it was a earthquake there would be so much damage around..." he said trying to point other neighbouring house, but there was nothing.

"is only this house destroyed" i heard a man say. And true to the word. Not even a single leaf has been destroyed except for my house...

Why was fate playing such games with us. I sat down on the ground. Now where would we go.

Next day at school i continued my walk. My head was no longer tensed about the house when i heard it again.

"o my god isn't she bella swan".

"yes its her".

I stood behind alice and angela. My heart breaking. In the chaos of earthquake i seemed to forget about my so called big rejection. As i cryingly put my shoulder at angela still walking towards my class. Two came closer saying things "is it she..."

"what the hell do you want" alice shouted shooing them away. I calmed down a little.

"what would you do now bella where would you stay" angela asked. I looked up at her

"may be you can stay at hotel" alice said.

"no we will be staying at my dad's friend house. He called us after seeing the news" i said. As they excitedly clapped

"o thank god it is sorted". Angela said as i smiled at her.

"its her again" and i heard two three girls peeking at us, and my sulking mood came back.

"what the hell do you want haven't you seen a girl" alice shouted loudly at them.

"leave it alice they are not gonna hear it" i said still holding onto Angela. When we saw something click. I looked up to see a lady stood wearing a scarf and glasses taking my pictures. I just looked down wanting to run away.

"hey" alice said as she saw the women ran away with her camera in her hand.

"now people are taking my pictures" i said looking at the sky...

"you have became a star" alice said...i could just cry at my fate.

"hey come on just ignore it" alice said. As i looked at them i felt guilty.

"i am sorry guys because of me you all also have to suffer" i said looking down knowing very well. This teasing and all was because of me.

"hey leave it let it go...lets go from here" and we three entered our school to hear a loud voice coming from behind.

"yes her name is bella swan...as you know third year class 7 student...ya she lost her home...now come on be generous and donate as much as you can". To my own shock stood there jacob black with his long height and zero brain shouting at top of his voice. Standing with a box which read love donation.

"what the hell is he doing" asked alice.

"i don't know what are we going to do...that idiot" i said

" go in other direction" said angela as we hide our face and tried to run in other direction.

As wE tried to run i could hear that idiot say.

"come on guys donate as much as you can...isnt she our friend show how much you care and hey there she is" and i closed my eyes shut tightly not wanting that idiot to see me...praying hoping he hasn't found us but alas...i felt his hand on my backpack pulling me front he yelled.

"hey see her...how great she is...after experiencing such a great shock yesterday. She still insist on coming to school...shouldnt we all proud of her...now come on cheer for her...bella bella" and i. Could feel blushing. Wanting to run somewhere i break through and hide behind the pillar.as i hid i saw the great edward cullen walkong by

"pls" i prayed to god "don't say anything to him...pls" i wished he would let it go but jacob black looked at him and said at the top of voice

"hey edward cullen...care to show some mercy...havent you got a tv at your home. Don't you watch it. Don't you know bella is suffering. How could you walk like that.". My body completely hidden behind that pillar as i heard his smooth voice.

"wasn't that earthquake mild".

"ya due to that mild earthquake bella's house collapsed what have you got to say about that" jacob continued the conversation.

"so was it because of me" he said in his cold voice. It was then i felt my anger rising. The way he spoke as if nothing mattered to him.

"didn't you broke her heart yesterday" jacob conitued to argue. And i wanted nothing but to slam him shut. As he said again "you keep giving her this big earthquakes in her heart and you are not even helping her".

"so if i give the money will it do" i heard his voice laced with irritation.

And the anger inside me felt like it will explode. I came out of my hiding my voice controlled

"keep it" i said "keep it with you...who needs your money...even if i have to beg under the bridge i would come to you for asking help.". I shouted at his face.

But he kept his cool demeanour intact as he said "is that so...as you wish" keeping his money back he turned his back. My mind could feel itself tearing as i yelled at him.

"hey edward cullen". He turned around his green eyes looking at me

But today it was not going to quiet me down.

"who do you think you are" i shouted at my top voice "you consider all people fool here aren't you. Everyone is an idiot right. Looking down at people...you are so perfect right. With high IQ and being intelligent. What is so perfect about you...just because you have a tall body and handsome face" and i stopped, his green eyes were still cool as he kept smiling at me. I clicked away from his face as i shouted again

"what so great about being perfect isn't it just the studying...you get marks because you study...whats so great...i don't get good marks because i don't study...not because i can't do it...".

"really then show it to me" i opened my eyes to see him standing there...as he looked at my face.

"what" i asked confused.

"show me what you can do...prove it" he said

"i will prove it to you..." i said looking at his face...

"what will you do" he asked. And suddenly his words came in my mind that he hhad spoken when i ave him the letter. I smiled making up my mind.

"i will prove it to you...i am not an idiot. I will make it to the specia study hall next month". I said looking at his face. He was still laughing. I could feel angry again.

"what are you laughing for" i shouted "are you laughing at me...what if i do it...what will you do then" i asked challenging him. The smile was wept off his face as he looked at me.

"what i will do" he asked looking at me

"yes" i challenged back "what would you do if i make it to there...".

"i will carry you on my back once throughout the school" his voice said, shocked i looked at him. The challenge seemed tempting. I have to smile at it. But seeing as he was smirking i controlled my emotion and i looked at him and said

"okay i will be waiting for that".

He just nodded his head, smiling he moved away. I stood there for a long time.

I sat in my van with my father as we chatted around.

"was your relation that good" i asked my father about his relation with his friend where we were going to stay.

"yes" he said "we were even born together...and we did everything together since we were born but then we moved to forks and lost touch with each other" he had a smile in his face as he talked about him.

"everytime i think of that house...i wanna kill someone" dad said as i looked at him

"its okay dad" i said.

"well ya" he smiled again "thanks for it i found my long lost friend" he smiled as he was looking at the radio on the van.

"this need a beating again" i smiled as i gave it a smack and it started working...we started laughing as we sang along the lines of the song. It felt perfect at that moment

Soon we reached our destination as i told my dad.

"stop it dad"

"what happened" he asked stopping the car.

"i thinknwe reached its 150 right" i saw him the page in which the address was written. He smiled at me nodding

"i think we reached...you wait for a while i will go and see" saying this i saw my father move out of the car.

He came out as he started looking around. He saw the name plate reading carlisle cullen.

"o yes this is it" he shouted at me. As i sticked my head out of the window. The house was huge and beautiful

"he seems to be rich" i said. Dad just smiled as he moved closer and rang the bell.

"who is it" came a woman's voice.

"its me" my dad said "i am Charlie swan, carlsile cullen's friend.".

"o yes o my god pls come inside" i heard her say "honey they are here".

Soon we found ourselves standing inside the house. Where my dad and mr. Cullen as it seemed were getting excited. They kept hugging each other. As i stood there silently not knowing what to say.

"i am esme cullen" the woman which i presumed was carlisle cullen's wife smiled at us. "its nice to meet you how are you" she asked. She looled familiar as if i have seen her somewhere

I could see how handsome carlsile cullen looked, his blonde hair perfectly styled. While esme looked so pretty. Her caramel curls were touching shoulder as she smiled kindly at me.

"are you charlie swan's daughter" she asked kindly.

I nodded as i smiled at her.

"you look more pretty in person" carlsile cullen said. As i smiled confusingly at hin not knowing what he said esme cullen smiled and said

"i couldn't wait till night so i went ahead and saw you in the morning" esme cullen smiled at me sheepishly as she looked at me and i remembered where i saw her. She was the same woman who was clicking pictures in the morning at school.

"yup" she said "that person was me" i smiled at her, not knowing what to do

"lets move the luggage in" carlsile cullen said.

"o no we will be sufficient enough. We don't have much luggage i and bella is more than enough" my dad said fastly as i nodded too.

"o its okay i will ask my son to help you" esme cullen said smiling as she looked at us.

"no thats okay we will do it" my father insisted but she looked upstairs as she called her son.

"son come downside and make yourself a little useful".

We came outside as i saw my dad trying to take out a big luggage. I moved closer

"hey dad give it to me...i will help you..." but he refused taking it away he said "close the door of the car honey...i am taking it inside...you come up fastly." He said as he moved his body back up.

"its okay dad i got it" i smiled at him. As i turned around taking my things. I looked at my teddy as i smiled at me and said "it feels everything will be good for us from now on don't you think" smiling at myself i took my things. When i felt someone came from behind and stood

"do you need help" a deep voice asked.

"no i am fine" i said presuming it to be their son. "i can do...".

I never got to complete the sentence because the ground beneath my legs had yet again gone. There stood in all his mightywith the same cool demeanour...edward cullen.

pls do review


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me...neither the story nor the characters. the story is based on the korean drama playful kisses and itazura na kiss. and well the characters ..to Stephenie Meter..

 **The cullens**

i kept looking at him. edward cullen. my eyes went wide as i slapped myself lightly to myself hoping i was dreaming, but no there he stood in all his charms looking at me and having an irritated look. i came out of my shock as i pointed my finger at him saying rather loudly...

"hey you.." i said "you...why did you come out of there"

his face was blank as he looked at me as he said "because i live here, its my house".

for a second i felt he was joking but before i could react i heard his mother shouting for him

"edward why aren't you coming inside...what are you doing outside come inside fastly, bella you too" esme cullen voice echoed

"should i lift it for you" he asked

i nodded my head in no.

"didn't you said you would rather live like a beggar than take my help" he smirked as o stood there like a fool and he was gone. i took a deep breathe which i realized i was not taking. i stood there alone, in the dark night

"i am glad you come Charlie" carlisle as he insisted i called him that said to my father.

dad nodded as carlisle said further

"here" he pointed to edward who just entered "he is our elder son edward cullen, edward he is charlie swan".

edward came inside as he sat opposite me making a face at me before saying hello to my father.

"ah i already heard so much about you that i feel we have known each other for years now" esme said looking at us, as we all laughed.

"when we saw the news...we were afraid esme insisting that we should live together so i called" carlisle smiled kindly at my father.

"thank you" dad smiled.

as both of them chatted esme turned towards me smiling

"i think you both must be knowing each other seeing you both go same school".

"well" i didn't knew what to say, blush was creeping up my cheek "he is pretty famous".

"that he is...seeing he does well in school" esme said but she sounded rather irritated "this guy" as he continued "kids must hate him in school, don't they"

"what" i asked confused.

"he has a strange personality" his mother continued "and he keeps looking downside"

i looked at him. he was still looking down reading the magazine he had.

"look even now he is doing that" i looked at him, a smile crept in my face. he looked so cute. i came out my thoughts when i heard his mother say again

"he must not be too much famous among girl..."

"well" i laughed at the comment wanting to tell her how wrong she was but before i could say a word we heard someone coming down turning i saw a child was coming down. he had a book in his hand, looking a miniature version of edward except for the eyes he had brown eyes.

"seth" esme called "what were you doing".

"studying mom" came the instant reply.

"not you" esme said looking irritated "don't study too much, you will become like your brother"

he sat down still looking at his book as esme introduced him

"he is our second child seth, he is in 4th grade...say hi " esme said looking at seth, as dad smiled at him. he looked cute as i smiled at him.

"hi" he said

"he looks so smart" dad smiled

"took after their mom" carlsile said as all smiled.

"say hi to bella" esme smiled at seth after that. as i smiled at him waving my hand, but instead he made a face, looking irritated.

"don't you wanna say hi" his mom asked

"no" came the instant reply " i don't like her she seems dumb". and my smile went down. i was right he was 2nd edward.

"i am sorry" esme smiled embaembarrassingly at me as she lightly smacked his head "he likes to joke".

"why would she be dumb she studies so well" esme smiled

and i saw his face suddenly became all excited as he jumped and come over me

"really" he said "then can you help me with this math problem".

"of course" i said smiling.

when i took the copy i saw it wasn't 4th grade book buf rather 6th grade. and when i saw the problem my smile was wiped away from my face. i had no damn idea what was written. as i fumbled and tried to explain i heard someone laughing. when i looked he was edward.

"what happened edward" seth asked

and he started explaining the problem as if he was reading paper.

"are you dumb" seth smacked the comment on my face after edward finisned his explanation as i kept looking at him angrily

"hey seth where are your manners apologize to her now" i heard carlisle say but seth didn't budge.

"i won't" he said "i hate dumb people" and he went running away after stucking his tongue out at me. i sat there embarrassed of what just happened. i couldn't explain a single question... i must be really dumb.

"out of the two brothers...both of them rejected me" i thought to myself putting my face in my hand.

i silently followed esme as she took me upstairs. she was smiling as i looked around her house. it was beautiful. soon we reached a room as she opened the gate. i peeked inside the room...and it was nothing i expected. the room was white, decorated with soft toys and frills. the bed was situated near the wall and frills were dangling down.

on the opposite there was a desk with two chairs and near the table was a computer

"how is it...i tried my best" i heard esme say.

i couldn't say anything overwhelmed i asked

"did you redecorate it for me"

she nodded, and feeling even more overwhelmed i asked her why.

"you don't like it" she asked suddenly

shocked i nodded no..."no no of course i like it. pls don't get me wrong".

she smiled at me again

"it looks so beautiful" i smiled

"well that it is" esme said as she pulled me towards the bed.

"come sit we will talk" she said softly

i followed her to the bed.

as we sat she smiled softly

"you know" she said "i really had fun decorating this room. i always wanted a daughter so badly...decorating her room, going shopping together...planning trips" i had to smile as she continued "instead i am stuck with this three guy...its so boring" i laughed at this. as she also laughed with me.

"hey" suddenly she said "why don't we do such things...we can go shopping...lunch together will you" she asked. i smiled at her. esme was so sweet. sometimes she reminded me of my mother, as i nodded in yes. she became excited again as she smiled and said. "hey i forgot there is a present for you" turning she bring forward a box.

it contained a pair of shoes. i looked at her

"since your house breakdown you wouldn't have any shoes right" grateful i looked down

"come on lets try" she said

it was beautiful white shoes as i tried she smiled "its so beautiful"

"thank you" i said " we owe you too much".

"owe me" she said "don't be like that...you don't know how much i enjoyed buying them".

"its really pretty thank you" i smiled at her.

"even you are pretty too" she said smiling softly and it was then we heard someone come in. turning i saw edward cullen standing with my baggage. he dropped them in the floor as he again looked angrily at me.

"oh he came...i should go now sleep well" she said smiling

"thank you for everything gud night" i smiled back at her. she smiled at me and was gone, leaving me alone with edward.

i took my luggage from him. while i could feel his eyes on me for all this time.

"this was originally Seth's room" i heard hin say.

i turned to see him standing there, leaning in the door, even then he looked perfect. so handsome but then he opened his mouth

"its because of you he had to be shifted in my room...these past days you had been too much of bother for me".

i felt sorry a little as i apologised to him.

but instead of accepting he continued his talk.

"if you are sorry...dont bother me anymore stay away from me especially at the school don't come running around me, trying to talk."

the egoist...i thought as i felt angry

"talking to you" i said irrtatingly "don't worry i won't because if peole found out i am living with you...i would be in much bigger problem".

"living together" i saw him smiling the same crooked smile as he said that and suddenly hishis face became cold again

"it should be living in the same house...now i am going...i will wash first" and he was gone, for a second i felt excited that i was living next door to him and sharing the same bathroom. but anger take over me as i looked at the pillow imagining it to be his face...i kept punching it till my anger cooled down...that irrtated fellow. the cotton were floating in the air as i finally flopped down at my bed.and then i heard him open my gate. shocked i stood up. with a towel in his head he looked at me...and just shaked his head, and he was gone...i fall down feeling so embarrassed.

i stood at the bathroom looking at my reflection. i had to do it. i said to myself. he didn't liked me back. and he had already said he didn't want to be bothered.

"hey bella...pull yourself together" as i smiled at my reflection before losing myself into the dreamland.

Next morning

we all sat in the dinning table eating. edward sat opposite to me, with newspaper in his hand eating. still him rejecting me, even after his harsh words i was still lost in his face not believing i was actually sitting here eating breakfast with him. suddenly he looked up at me, i loomed down instantly embarrassed when i looked up he was smirking.

i looked down. it felt too unreal to see him behaving like a normal people...eating bread. i looked at him again and he looked back, i instantly looked back.

"may be he will not be looking at me anymore".

but he was still looking at me, his eyes boring at me. i started choking shocked at it. when i heard seth comment "dumb" but i was too coughing too much to care as dad gave me water and then rushed to bring the soup he prepared.

"its really tasty" carlisle said all smiled.

"i will be going mom" edward said standing up. as he started to go esme said

"hey where are going take bella with you" i looked shocked.

but he didn't looked back

"she didn't even know the way" but he didn't care to look back

"i am going with edward" seth said but esme pulled him down "you aren't" she said, and edward was gone.

"hey bella go run" esme said suddenly "before he is gone".

i got the point as i took my bag and ran outside the house.

but mayb be my ear were ringing because i thought i heard someone say "they look good together".

i ran outside and didectly collided with him.

i stood up looking at his face.

"it is the last time" he said his face still blank.

"what" i asked

"you going to school with me...i don't wanna be seen with you it would only create rumour".

"don't worry" i said "it will bring me more trouble than you"

"don't try to talk to me...or show that you know me...just stay out of my way...and follow me form far behind" and he was gone.

"irritating jerk" i said loudly. why was he always rude.

"and thinking that i liked him for three years ...disgusting...just a waste of tears" i thought as i followed him silently after that.

but fate couldn't just rest like that for me as i again collided with him as i was busy abusing him mentally.

"now what" i asked irrtatingly

"you go ahead" he said

"what" i asked "why are you doing this...back and forth".

"you are short" he said "it must be hard for you to follow me...i don't want that you will go wailing around you missed your school because of me"

i looked shocked did he just said that. i so wanted to kick him in his face and wipe that smirk away from his face..that guy

pls do review


End file.
